It's Never Too Late
by AlexBealeMitchell
Summary: Aubrey is having a hard time realizing she might have lost Jesse. All because of her stupid attitude. But she makes the courage's move in her life. Will it be worth it? Jaubrey One-Shot


_**Hello! Alex here with a new story! this time is a Jaubrey one-shot. With no more setbacks here's the story.**_  
_**And remember... Reviews are good.**_

* * *

Aubrey´s POV

I'm looking through the window. I never felt so guilty of my actions before.

Looking back at what i did, yes, it was a mistake. I shouldn't have said what i said to him. Now he's moving one, and i lost him.

Chloe and Beca were right. I mean they've been together for 2 years now, and Beca proposed a month ago. Their life is perfect. Mine not that much.

I thought i didn't love Jesse but i guess i was wrong. I can't believe i did that to him, i rejected him in front of a crowd of people… I was a bitch. I am a bitch.

And the worst is that he is leaving in a few hours to LA to score a movie. I need to do something i can't just lose him. I need to tell him i'm sorry.

* * *

I arrived at the airport which Jesse was going to catch his plane. I walked in a beeline to the information center.

"Hello how can i help you Miss?" The girl asked me.

"Hello, i'm looking for a passenger that has a flight to LA, his name is Jesse Swanson."

"Just a second ma´am." The girl started to type, probably looking for Jesse´s name.

"Well, his flight leaves in 30 minutes."

"Do you know if he arrived already?" **_Damn it…_**

"Yes he did, about five minutes. And already checked his flight." The girl said, looking at monitor in front of her. Shit what am i going to do?

"I now i have already pushed you too far, but, can i ask you one more favor?" I asked making a puppy eyed face.

"Well, i shouldn't… However, you two seem to have something's you guys need to sort out. So, just one more favor, so use it well." **_YES!_**

Jesse´s POV

Finally i'm leaving this place. Just the thought of seeing Aubrey and not being able to say "I love you" kills me. And-

"Jesse i know you can hear me." **_What… Aubrey!? How did she managed to use the speakers?_**

"I want to say that i'm sorry… I never meant to say that…" **_You've got to be joking… _**

"I was afraid, but i'm not anymore. I want everyone to know that i love you." **_Now she's joking. She's got to be joking. She has to be on the information center._**

I got up and ran, everyone was clapping and cheering, and saying "go get her!", and that was precisely what i did.

I talked with the girl and she led me in to the room, which i got in. Aubrey didn't notice me since she was with her back facing the door.

"If you still have me, i would like to be your girlfriend. I'm in the information center." She took a few deep breaths before talking again.

"And if you don't, i wish you the best luck in the world, and i love you"

I only closed the door when she turned the mic off, making a bit of noise.

"Thank you Clarissa, but he's not coming." Aubrey said getting up but still facing the ground.

"You're welcome."

Aubrey looked up facing me and let a few tears fell from her eyes as her hands came up to her mouth. A second later she walked to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry! I-I love you…" Aubrey said with her head buried in my chest as i stroked her blonde locks.

"I know, i love you too." I said lifting her head, looking in to her eyes. I cleaned her tears with my thumb making her smile.

"I'm so sorry…"

Aubrey´s POV

"Aubrey stop…" Jesse said now with his hands on my waist.

"But i was so-"

I was interrupted by Jesse´s lips being pressed against mine. My body reacted by lifting my arms up and resting them on Jesse´s shoulders.

Our lips molded together, as if we had become one. The moment seemed to last for hours, and earth seemed to stop from her rotation.

When pulled apart we looked at each other we looked at each other eyes. It was perfect.

"I love you." Jesse was the first to break the silent.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"Man that sounds so good…"

"Great, because i will say it to you every day from now on."

"Thank God you will… But i want to ask you something."

"What?" **_What does he have planned…_**

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't help myself but to giggle at what Jesse had said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Jesse i already said that i want to be…"

"I know i know. But! I want to hear it again. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Jesse, i will be... no. I am your girlfriend…" I said scratching the back of his neck.

This movement was put on hold, when Jesse´s lips were once again pressed against mine. I felt his tongue lick my low lip, asking for permission to enter which was granted.

When we pulled away, he smiled and walked to the mic.

"What are you doing?" I asked moving closer and putting some of my hair behind my ear.

"Telling everyone that we are off the market."

I laugh and sat on his lap resting my left arm on his shoulders.

"Hello again! I'm Jesse and i wanted to tell everyone that me and Aubrey are off the market! Also, have a nice flight" We could hear the people clapping and cheering for us.

Then he clicked the off button, looked at me and gave me another kiss.

"I love you"- I said.

"I love you too."

* * *

"What about dad´s flight?" A light brown haired girl asked.

"I canceled it." Jesse said smiling.

"I only have one question about this story…"

"What is it honey?" Aubrey asked frowning her eyebrows.

"Mom, why didn't you say you loved dad in the first place?"

"Well i had a stupid temper…" Aubrey said giggling and resting her head on Jesse´s shoulder.

"Oh… that explains a lot… Now i need to go, i'm meeting with Matt. Love you, bye!" the girl said exiting the front white door.

"Love you too!" Both Aubrey and Jesse said.

"I told you…" Jesse said giving Aubrey a kiss in her nose.

"What?" Aubrey said giving him a kiss before resting her head again on his shoulder

"The endings are the best part…"

"And you were absolutely right…" Aubrey removed her head from Jesse´s shoulder and looked in to his eyes before planting another kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**So this was what i was doing for 90 minutes in my English class! hoped you liked it... And again hope you enjoyed it and remember : reviews = good ;)**_


End file.
